


Сломала систему!

by Bukan, Naru



Series: Тоталитаристка wi-fi: расширенная вселенная [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Crack, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:28:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4603350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bukan/pseuds/Bukan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naru/pseuds/Naru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Антон всю жизнь влюблялся только в мужчин. И тут вдруг встретил Настоящую Женщину...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Сломала систему!

**Author's Note:**

> Это дополнительные материалы к продолжению «Тоталитаристки». Примерно так должен был выглядеть фанфик, который написали неизвестные на творчество Влады Убей-Волк в минике "Прокурор прокурору волк".  
> Совпадения с реальностью не то чтобы случайны, все навеяно и это такая дань уважения.  
> С другой стороны, да, это специально написано как «деффачковый» фанфик со всеми условностями жанра и неточностями в изображении реальной жизни.

#### 1

– Не знаю, что делать, у меня тут агент застрелился, кому и как передать его код?

Голос в трубке был панический, сорванный, по-мальчишески ломкий. Разве ж такое могло оставить Антона Гиацинтова равнодушным? Хотя от дебильности ситуации – а может, от нервов? – очень хотелось рассмеяться… Однако Антон сдержался и, сглотнув уже щекотавшую горло смешинку, заверил:

– Спокойно, сейчас приеду – разберусь.

– Спокойно?! – в трубке уже слышался прямо-таки писк. – Тут уже из прокуратуры приехали!

– А куда деваться? Если самоубийство? Ждите, вам ждать недолго!

Торопливо собираясь, Антон думал вовсе не о великом и ужасном пришельце из прокуратуры. В памяти все звучал услышанный голос, и Антон пытался припомнить, встречал ли он этого мальчика на общих собраниях компании. Кажется, это тот миленький, ушастый, который смотрел на столичных представителей как на богов… Не было бы банально – вышло бы забавно.

Он даже представить не мог, насколько небанальным станет его ближайшее будущее. Потому что первым делом увидел женщину. Ослепительную. Настолько, что ослепила даже его – а это кое о чем говорило, учитывая, что к женщинам Антон по жизни был, мягко говоря, равнодушен. Форма сидела на ней как влитая, и при этом представительница закона не была похожа ни на сушеную акулу, ни на суровую, но прекрасную валькирию. Милая, нежная, мягкая блондинка, на которую так и хотелось любоваться. А раньше он думал, что такие бывают только на картинках. На анимешных, в основном.

Тем временем «картинка» самым деловым тоном отчеканила:

– А вы что здесь потеряли?

– Я… из центрального офиса. У нашего сотрудника паника… больше того, ему нужен совет по делу…

И вдруг поймал себя на мысли – ведь даже не удосужился проверить, что за мальчик ему звонил, и как он сейчас, собственно…

Хотя «как» – было очень даже слышно.

– Вы мешаете, – сообщила красавица в форме.

– Чем это?

– Без вас эта истерика наверняка прекратится. Никто ведь ни в чем не виноват. У покойного сдали нервы из-за сокращения штатов.

«Ничего себе! – Антон едва не присвистнул. – Быстро же она… разобралась! Значит, не только картинка. И погоны не за красивые глаза».

Между тем красавица, явно сочтя обязанности выполненными, засобиралась уходить.

– Ой, вы уже…

– Если понадоблюсь – у этого истерика есть мои координаты.

Повернулась и ушла. А Антон, проводив ее глазами вдруг спохватился – надо же, даже имени не спросил! Придется спрашивать того мальчика…

Мальчик, кстати сказать, обманул ожидания – если и был чем примечателен, так разве что ушами. И повышенной чувствительностью, но этого добра и самому Антону хватало. Ему была нужна информация. А чтобы добыть ее, этого чувствительного пришлось сперва успокаивать.

– Ну не на глазах же он у тебя застрелился! Ты и тела-то не видел, не то что девушка из прокуратуры!

Сказал, втайне надеясь, что мальчик вспомнит, как эта красотка держалась – и устыдится.

Кажется, так и вышло. Этот ушастый был явно тоже впечатлен.

– Дааа, – протянул он голосом, близким к нормальному. – Она такая… такая… Я такой бы сам в чем угодно признался!

– Я тебя понимаю, парень… А ты не спросил, как ее зовут?

– Половникова Тата. Ну так-то Наталья, но ей идет… – перехватив взгляд Антона, ушастый поспешил пояснить: – Это не я выдумал… Услышал, как она сама так сказала! Ну, вернее, она сказала маме в телефон, что не любит, когда ее так называют.

В его голосе Антон уловил сожаление – и сам поймал себя на той же мысли: жаль, что это так…

– А это… Телефончика она не оставила?

– Только рабочий. Просто так не позвонишь.

Не повезло, мелькнуло в голове у Антона. Но все-таки, это лучше, чем ничего. Теперь бы изобрести предлог и позвонить… Но… что он ей скажет? И откуда вообще такое желание? За всю жизнь – ни разу. Если только на заре туманной юности его восхищали девушки из телевизора и с картинок. Что же до настоящих, живых, реальных – с ними в детстве играл, и сейчас со многими приятельствует… но это же совсем не то! Вроде бы тех девчонок он понимал. А ее – совсем нет. И главное, посоветоваться-то не с кем. Его подружки вряд ли знали, как подкатывать к девушкам. Друзья, впрочем, тоже – все такие же, как он сам. С обычными парнями у Антона складывалось… сложно. Они его презирали, он в них влюблялся. Ну и с кем советоваться? Все же с девчонками? Пожалуй, они лучше в таких делах понимают… Друг другу советовать будут с меньшей охотой, чем ему в данной ситуации. Особенно учитывая, что теперь он им не соперник.

Решено, надо звонить Марусе. Благо, она никогда не отказывалась повисеть на телефоне…

…Маруся ожидания оправдала и в процессе оживленной беседы сообщила, что неоднократно видела Тату по телевизору, да и в журналах о ней читала.

– Прикинь, она развелась. Вернее, ее муж бросил. Вот же дурак… или мы чего-то о ней не знаем.

А у Антона в голове билась лишь одна мысль – она свободна!

– Жаль только, что у меня нет повода ей звонить.

– Да, досужих поклонников она отшивает…

– А что тогда делать? – был ведь уверен, что сделать что-то можно. Вот только сам походящего плана придумать не мог.

Маруся советовала инсценировать какие-нибудь безобразия:

– Чтобы она тебя допрашивала! – даже в телефоне было слышно – подмигивает.

– Да я бы рад, правда! Но какие?

– Да какие-нибудь! Что прокуратуру заинтересовать может? Ну хотя бы – кто-то специально сеет панику!

– Надо подумать…

Сказал – и понял, что мысль уже работает. И Антон всерьез задумался. Хотя бы сколько народу впутать… Интересно, хватит ли пары десятков человек? Или столько народу посвящать опасно? Лучше уж нескольких – зато своих, проверенных.

 

#### 2

День на работе прошел как обычно. Без эксцессов – и слава Богу. Даже мявочкой только раз назвали. Зато мяшечкой, кажется, два. Она уже и одергивать перестала – не действует. А вот сейчас… Сидит одна дома и, кажется, все бы отдала, чтобы так кто-то назвал, а некому. Даже не позвонит никто, домой-то… А если и – значит, опять кого-то убили. И хоть нервы давно уже стальные – закалились, при такой-то работе! – но это же не значит, что людей не жалко. Пусть люди спят спокойно. И она тоже.

И едва только так подумала – как раздался телефонный звонок. Мол, в той фирме, где недавно была на суициде, паническая атака. Или что-то вроде. Толком объяснить не удосужились.

– Неужто срочное что? – раздраженно спросила Тата.

– Тот парень из центрального офиса хотел видеть именно вас.

– Да это потому, что один раз он меня уже видел. Истерики они там все. Сейчас-то хоть все живы?

– Да, но очень напуганы.

– Им там, похоже, не следователь нужен, – вздохнула Тата, – а психолог. Скажи ему, по факту угроз пусть заявление пишет, разберемся, а бояться вместе с ними – это как-то… непрофессионально, что ли.

Сама того не зная, она попала в самую точку. Ведь Антону не нужна была истина. И останавливаться он не собирался, отчаянно надеясь застать Тату на работе.

В конце концов она его прямо спросила:

– А почему ваше руководство не успокоит сотрудников? Не может же им это все быть выгодно! Вам надо разобраться самим, а еще раз позвоните – уже сами понесете ответственность.

– За ложный вызов? Так пожалуйста, я готов!

– Вы ненормальный. Не хочу тратить на вас время.

– Очень жаль, – усмехнулся он и задумался о том, что же делать дальше.

Организовать покушение? Или что-то вроде? Нет, слишком опасно. Лучше ограничиться дебошем – если так, конечно, можно назвать громкие вопли, от которых сотрясался весь офис:

– Придурки! Сам бы вас всех перестрелял!

И незаметно подмигнуть сообщнику, чтобы позвонил ей. Пока полицию не вызвали… Хорошо еще, тот соображал быстро и намек понял!

Тата приехала. Злая и сердитая. Чувствовалось – довели, и явилась она сюда хотя бы ради того, чтобы всыпать как следует… хоть и в фигуральном смысле.

– Я же просила с глупостями не звонить!

– Заберите меня, пожалуйста, Наталья Сергеевна…

«Как школьник!» – лишь чудом удержалась, чтоб не сплюнуть при этой мысли.

– Ну идемте, сделаю так, чтобы впредь неповадно было!

Показалось – или он чуть прыгать от радости не начал? Будто ему только того и надо! Нет, ему точно нужен тот прокурор, который «в шестой палате, где раньше Наполеон был»! И толку от него едва ли добьешься… Полезной информации, в смысле. Но опыт показал, что вот в этом Тата ошиблась. Антон начал выдавать эту самую информацию в диких объемах и со скоростью пулеметной очереди. Много было ненужного, например, что спал с начальником (в это Тата вообще решила не вдумываться), но изрядно и про всякие злоупотребления разных лиц.

– Зачем вам это? – не выдержала она наконец. – Понятно же, что государство ваш бизнес и так скоро свернет…

– А я, может, тащусь, когда вам все рассказываю. Вы никогда такого за преступниками не замечали?

– Это вы-то – преступник? – ее тянуло покрутить пальцем у виска. – Вы больше просто на психа похожи.

– А это я из-за вас свихнулся.

– Вы же это… голубой!

– Был. Пока вас не увидел.

– Да вы что. Так не бывает.

– Да я сам… обалдел! – доверительно сообщил он.

– Я за вас рада. Женитесь, будете как все…

– Ну уж нет. А если и женюсь – то только на вас! Другие женщины меня как не интересовали, так и не интересуют.

– Идите вы… в дурдом!

– Казнить и миловать – ваше право, конечно… Но вы не можете мне запретить вас обожать.

– А вы не можете на мне жениться… без моего согласия! Вы вообще меня совсем не знаете, вам только бы на мордашку поглазеть!

И Антон растерялся, не зная, что на это ответить. Так ведь, по большому счету, и было. И, наверное, не стоило удивляться тому, что его послали, практически в открытую. Да впридачу штраф взяли.

– Хотя бы можно надеяться еще узнать вас поближе?

– Даже и не знаю, как вам это удастся…

Антон тоже понятия не имел. Пока ему оставалось только сталкерить в социальных сетях. И ждать неприятностей от начальства и коллег. А в том, что они будут, сомневаться не приходилось – быстро же разберутся, кто всех сдал…

 

#### 3

Только получилось-то, что его раньше взяли под защиту. Тата неожиданно позвонила сама. Понадобилось уточнить свидетельские показания.

Антон сперва даже онемел, услышав в трубке чеканное:

– Майор Половникова.

Но опомнился, спросил:

– Вы все-таки решили меня арестовать?

– Не нарывайтесь. Не дождетесь. Я по делу.

– И по какому?

– Вы должны ко мне явиться. Опять же – строго по делу.

– И на том спасибо.

Кажется, ни он, ни она не могли предположить, как это дело затянется.

Антон, конечно, только радовался. Тата – не слишком, однако работа есть работа. И это важно, и это займет ее надолго. Поглотит… Но все же общаться с Антоном приходилось много. Хоть бы и по делу. Впрочем, Тата не могла не замечать, что этот странный парень все же забавный. Без него даже скучно становилось. Тем более что он как будто бы немного успокоился и с любовью особо не лез. Только глядел… И взгляды эти были даже приятны. Льстили, некоторым образом. И длилось это довольно долго. Уже казалось, что так всегда было и всегда будет. И Тата даже начала интересоваться – не убьется ли кто-то еще от этаких перемен в сфере их деятельности.

– Да там истериков мало. Ушлые, пристроятся.

– А вы вроде из-за них и не беспокоитесь, – заметила она.

– Ну так, в меру все равно. По работе достали.

– Надо же, а я думала, вы сентиментальны.

– Это потому что я романтик? И до вас влюблялся только в мужчин? Поверьте, это не показатель. И потом, девушек частенько тоже очень сильно коллеги бесят!

– До толченого стекла в туфлях? Все с вами понятно.

– А вам сыпали?

– Всякое бывало. Но больше, знаете, как-то мужчины насолить норовили. Некоторые, кстати, и правда солили не по-мужски. Исподтишка, коварно, все такое…

– Вот поэтому пидорас – не ориентация, а сущность. Вряд ли они все играли за другую команду.

– Ну-ну, – она сдвинула брови. – Пусть даже так – вас это ангелом не делает.

– А я и не претендую. Я романтик и живу в своем мире.

– Заметно. Вот поэтому я за вас замуж и не собираюсь!

Он только вздохнул:

– Давайте о деле.

И все снова покатилось по старой дорожке.

…Только и на накатанных дорожках случается всякое. Однажды Антон застал у Таты странного мужчину в форме. «Из провинции», – как холодно пояснила она.

Несмотря на внезапно случившиеся перемены в сознании, Антон по старой привычке окинул «провинциала» откровенно оценивающим взглядом. А тот внезапно ответил ему… тем же. К счастью, Тата ничего не заметила, ей, похоже, хотелось, чтобы гость поскорее убрался… и имелся в виду не Антон. Тот и сам почувствовал от гостя опасность для Таты. Чтобы помочь, решил напомнить о себе:

– Я тут… к прокурору.

– Вам назначено?

– Мне да. А вот вам… – краем глаза Антон заметил – Тата явно приятно удивлена тем, что он так понял ситуацию.

Напирая на то, что и впрямь занята, она выпроводила навязчивого гостя. И, закрыв дверь, вздохнула с досадой, то ли про себя, то ли отвечая на вопрошающий взгляд Антона:

– Бывший…

– А что ему надо? – нетактично поинтересовался Антон. – Вы его послали, и он приполз просить прощения?

Видимо, Тата была изрядно взбаламучена этой встречей, потому что неожиданно призналась:

– Ну, вообще-то, это он меня послал…

– И что, уже пожалел об этом?

– Он пожалел о том, что его сослали в провинцию. Еще легко отделался, но не ценит.

– Идиот. Может, ему в глаз дать?

Она изумленно округлила собственные прекрасные голубые глаза:

– Сами, что ли, дадите? Это вы-то?

– Ну если его по закону не прижучишь – может, и я сойду.

– Я разберусь, – но в голосе ее не слышалось особой уверенности.

Впрочем, Антон решил пока не торопить события. Может, этот бывший и так отстанет. Или он, Антон Гиацинтов, поможет Тате ненавязчиво, не у нее на глазах.

 

#### 4

Сегодня беседа «по делу» получилась быстрой и какой-то скомканной. И когда Антон уходил – на выходе из здания узрел все того же хмыря. Мало того, хмырь тоже его узрел. И решительно к нему направился, со словами:

– Интересные кадры вьются вокруг самой красивой женщины прокуратуры. У нее что, судьба такая – притягивать геев?

Антон ошарашенно на него уставился, даже слов найти не мог. На нем что, написано? А на хмыре этом?

– Вы-то каким местом? – с перепугу схамил Антон.

А тот хоть бы смутился:

– Да все тем же самым. Так, что даже жениться пришлось для прикрытия.

– На ней? Да она, по-моему, только глянет – и любой влюбится!

– Я пытался. Но увы, она уже замужем. За законом. И спит с ним же.

– Это вы ее не цените!

– Она отказалась меня покрыть. Уже второй раз.

– А если б не любила – могла бы попросту засудить! Вам это в голову не приходило?

– Приходило. Потому я сейчас и приехал.

– Ну ты и… – от возмущения Антон забыл и обращение на «вы» и то, каким, собственно, словом собирался наградить этого типа. – Да ты же теперь уж точно сядешь!

– Уж не ты ли поможешь? Да я тебя сейчас прямо за уголком отымею, и тебе понравится!

– Пожалуйста! – фыркнул Антон. – А я потом всем расскажу о том, какой ты классный любовник!

– Только не докажешь.

– Но рекламу создам.

Это прозвучало тоном серьезной угрозы. Более того, кажется, подействовало. Хмырь в полной мере прочувствовал последствия и счел за лучшее ретироваться. Лишь бросил напоследок:

– Учти, тебе с ней ничего не светит! Разве что оказаться в моем положении!

– А я законы не нарушаю, – проворчал Антон. И почти про себя добавил: – И вправду ее желаю…

Повернулся, чтобы уйти – и чуть не споткнулся, поймав знакомый взгляд. Она все видела… и слышала? И что теперь, сразу застрелиться?

Хотя Тата, кажется, разозленной не выглядела. Даже почти смеялась. И почти плакала. Но вместо смеха и слез прозвучали слова:

– Славно было бы… если б он больше сюда не заявлялся!

– Ну если таки заявится – я вам помогу его посадить.

Она взглянула на него, будто хотела возразить, но что-то такое, видно, было в лице Антона, что заставило ее поверить… и согласно кивнуть. Они были как заговорщики… или что-то вроде. И это ощущение оказалось для Антона весьма приятным.

…Еще несколько дней прошло спокойно. С призрачным ощущением возросшей близости… И даже странно было – неужели же именно бывший муж этому поспособствовал? Хотя – что-то вроде общей угрозы. Интересно, что он дальше выкинет? Ясно же, что вряд ли успокоится.

– Надо бы план-ловушку, не находите? – как-то между делом и подмигивая предложил Антон.

– И какой же?

– Ловля на живца. Если уж он, в некотором роде, такой, как я – то и ловить на меня надо.

– А вам не противно? Или наоборот – он вам понравился? – по лицу ее пробежала тень брезгливости. – Как далеко вы готовы зайти?

Антон смутился. И задумался невольно – в самом деле, как далеко?

– Не будь вас и не знай я, какой он бесконечный козел – да, понравился бы.

– Он такой. И мне ведь тоже понравился, так, что сама его завоевать пыталась, не дожидаясь, пока начнет первый…

– И получилось?

– Думала, что да. Но потом…

– Что?

– Принципы помешали. Точнее, он моим принципам помешал. Не его ориентация, хотя и это, похоже, не изменишь, а его нечестность.

– Я не такой, поверьте!

Она изменилась в лице от неожиданности и от того, как пылко он это произнес.

– Я вас не предам! Я не понимаю, как можно не желать такую женщину, а цинично ее использовать!

– Знакомые слова, – неверяще усмехнулась она.

– Я докажу!

– И чем же? – в глазах Таты зажегся странный огонек. Почти неприличный.

– Да нет, не этим! Делом!

– Ну, посмотрим, – хмыкнула она.

#### 5

Они все-таки ждали ответного хода хмыря (которого вообще-то звали Алик). Готовились всесторонне… и не зря.

Как выяснилось, Алик тоже не бездействовал. Потому что в тот момент, когда Антон ломал себе голову над тем, как же заманить «объект» в тщательно расставленный капкан, то есть к себе домой – внезапно раздался звонок в дверь.

А за дверью стоял хмырь с букетом диковинных голубых и салатовых не то ромашек, не то хризантем. Другая его рука весьма нежно обнимала бутылку, и общий вид был празднично-романтичный – можно было и не поверить, что именно Алика Антон видел в прокурорском кабинете откровенно недовольным. Неужели… втрескался? Бедная Тата! И бедный он, Антон!

Хотя, если подумать… Сам этот хмырь тоже бедный, ибо даже не подозревает о припрятанных для него сюрпризах… в виде скрытых камер, рассованных в самых интересных местах квартиры. Ой, что будет! Цирк с конями и козлами!

Кстати, о козлах… Визитер уже перешагнул порог:

– Привет, красавец… Не ждал меня?

– Как сказать…

– Только не говори, что не приглашал! Я же помню наш разговор… или память подводит?

Вручил букет, и – Антон чуть не вздрогнул, почувствовав, как этот новоявленный поклонник дотронулся до его пальцев. Горячо и откровенно.

Раньше, наверно, он бы с ума сошел. Да и сейчас трезветь помогала только мысль о Тате… Однако, надо было играть роль. Не спугнуть его ни в коем случае, и даже самому себе не напоминать, чего добивается на самом деле. А в самый решительный момент хорошо бы выскочила Тата! Ну, когда ей станет совсем противно… Хоть это и не лучшая идея – камеры ведь, надо учитывать – но до конца идти что-то совсем не хотелось. То есть темная сторона Антона, может, и хотела… но ощущалось это как наипаскуднейшее искушение. И приходилось будто бы потакать ему, картинно делая возмущенное лицо:

– Ты что, серьезно думаешь, что я… с первым встречным?!

Но, говоря это, даже и не пытаться отодвинуться или отпихнуть этого настойчивого плейбоя. Много раз он делал нечто подобное искренне. Но сейчас все было по-другому. Сейчас его трясло – и не от возбуждения.

Хоть бы в обморок упасть перед самым-самым… А потом выпроводить этого придурка, пообещав когда-нибудь продолжение. Ах, если бы только желания сбывались! Но придется, видимо, отшивать хмыря Алика как-то будучи в сознании. Но как, как? Вот! Он прокричит на камеру, что красавица прокурор сделала его натуралом. А вот Алику повезло меньше – как был во всех смыслах пидорасом, так и остался.

Целую минуту Антон собирался с мыслями, маскируя это томными вздохами, которые прежде вызывали в нем такие прикосновения. А в самый острый момент, уже уложенный и полураздетый, выдал свою домашнюю заготовку:

– Прости, не могу… Любовь…

Алик аж остановился, а вот Антон остановиться не мог:

– Тата, я люблю тебя! Тебя одну! Ты сотворила со мной невозможное! Навсегда! Мало ли чего хочет мое тело – я не могу!

– Не можешь?! – Алик явно взбесился. – Я и заставить могу!

– Ну попробуй, – Антону это было только на руку. Главное, камеры-то работают. Запечатлевают все происходящее. Отчаянную борьбу, не самые приличные звуки… и такие же слова. Вот и отлично. А теперь его по голове… чайником. Неудачно… или удачно, как посмотреть, ибо «насильник» оперативно вырубился. А вот теперь можно и милицию вызывать. Точнее, прокуратуру. Вот только камеры отключить…

– Повязывайте, Наталья Сергеевна, – неуклюже с порога брякнул Антон.

Она в ответ криво улыбнулась, не зная даже, как и реагировать.

– Арестовывать же можно?

– Можно, но сложно, – призналась она. Сама удивлялась своей нерешительности, но в голове мелькнуло – ведь и ее имя все трепать будут… Правда, вслух она об этом говорить не стала. Какая разница. Закон есть закон.

…А процесс и правда получился весьма громким. Вся страна несколько недель только об этом и говорила. Так увлеченно, что на этом фоне даже крушение негосударственных пенсионных фондов мало кто заметил.

А вот Тата и Антон знать не знали, что дальше делать со своими отношениями. И этот вопрос во всю ширь и высь встал перед ними, когда общение «по делу» закончилось. Они даже в глаза друг другу не смотрели. И не могли избавиться от мысли о том, что скоро расставаться.

– Вам хоть позвонить можно будет? – жалобно спросил Антон.

Тата вдруг засмеялась:

– Позвонить? Вы немного от жизни отстали, молва нас уже практически поженила, можно начинать прямо с этого!

– Да вы что?! А правда можно? – вышло почти по-детски, но он это как-то и не заметил. Сказал что думал. А она?..

– Можно.

– И не сложно, надеюсь?

– Нет. Приятно… – она улыбнулась и, кажется, не могла отвести от него глаз.

Ничего же себе! Антону казалось, что он спит.

Тата настойчиво повторила:

– Так я вам предлагаю… Пожениться. Вы согласны?

– Ой, ну конечно же, товарищ прокурор!

_Апрель 2014, март-апрель 2015_


End file.
